


Day 323

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [323]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [323]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 323

Nalanna had encountered many setbacks in her plans for escape over the past month. The lockdown had, naturally, made coordinating with her co-conspirators impossible. The tranquill were able to move about more freely during that time but never near the exits and never near the mages. Today was the first day since the lockdown that she had been able to meet with Evelina and Huon in relative privacy. Only Hugh was nearby and he was sympathetic. Not enough for Nalanna to deem it safe to reveal everything but enough that he would not listen too closely to a whispered conversation.

“I don’t think I can affect the phylacteries,” Huon said. “Not without training I cannot safely do here. My elven blood is powerful but I can’t access it without alerting the templars.”

“We need to contact someone on the outside,” Evelina said. “The mage underground is in disarray right now but the Warden Anders is still out there. He might be a lackey of Hawke but he sometimes helps escaped mages.”

“Did you say Anders is a Grey Warden?” Nalanna asked. The logical conclusion was that she had misheard or misunderstood. When Alec had brought them to Kirkwall he had told them there was no permanent Warden presence here.

“Anders, yes,” said Evelina. “He’s an apostate but also a Warden who had been hiding out in Darktown since just after the Blight.”

This shifted Nalanna’s mission parameters. She had reasoned escape was the only was she could contact the Wardens to report on Corypheus. At least in a reliable way. But if there was Warden hiding out in Kirkwall she only needed to contact him. If he could be trusted.

He might be under the control of Corypheus. The Darkspawn had been nearby since long before the Fifth Blight. Alec had warned Nalanna that mages were especially susceptible to his influence before he himself was overcome. It was an incredible risk but one that Nalanna deemed acceptable. The templars did not expect the tranquil to try and escape, every other tranquill Nalanna had encountered had no sense of purpose beyond survival and comfort. Yet they still kept a close watch over them. Recently an assassin had hidden among the ranks of the tranquil to attack Meredith and a group of rebel mages had killed many tranquill in a vicious attack.

“I need to find a way to meet with Anders in secret,” Nalanna said.

“The templars won’t let any of us wander the city freely,” Evelina said. “But there are a few places in the Gallows market where you could be shielded from their eyes for a few moments. Anything to0 sensitive to send in a message could be whispered under the watch of the slave statues.”

“I could easily put myself on the shop duty,” Nalanna said. “Then I could step away for a few moments. The templars will not miss me that long.”

“Not like they would us,” Huon agreed. “You can establish a line of communication with him and set us up with the mage underground.”

“Then with the de Launcets help, we should be able to get out of here,” Evelina added. “I can handle sending the message. I know the right people to trust.”

Nalanna nodded her assent to the plan and the three of them quickly parted ways.


End file.
